Neji Argues with Himself?
by kawaiiNIN
Summary: Title is weird, I know. ONESHOT NejiTen. Tenten challenges Neji to a fight. Note: I suck at fight scenes, so bear with me And yes, Neji argues with himself.


Heeheehee...NejiTen. I love it. Not my writing, just the pairing. LOL (does ANYBODY _really_ like their writing?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. Simple as that.

"blah" - Talking

'blah' - Thinking

* * *

Tenten groaned. Neji had beaten her. _Again. _

'Kami, this is so dumb. _Why_ can't I just beat him _once_?!' she thought to herself, glancing at the smirking Hyuuga nearby. Slowly she picked up her scattered weapons and walked in the direction of her apartment. The brunette gave him a small wave goodbye, not looking at him. "See you tomorrow, Neji" she heard him softly 'hn' in reply as he turned around. When the white-eyed teen knew she was far enough away from him (he had used his Byakugan) he faced her and frowned. He spoke quietly to the soft breeze.

"Usually she isn't like this. I wonder-" he cut himself off by shaking his head. 'No! Hyuuga Neji does not _care_ about what's up with others! Hyuuga Neji _knows_ that what they're feeling is controlled by fate. Hyuuga Neji needs to think about something else…Why is Hyuuga Neji calling himself _Hyuuga Neji_?' he rubbed his temples, "Hyuuga Neji has an enormous headache now…"

"Neji?" Neji knew that voice.

'No…Not him…' he whimpered in his mind. Thick eyebrows raised.

"Why are you talking to yourself as if you're another person? And where's Tenten-chan? Why aren't you training? Why doesn't Sakura-chan like me? Why-" he was abruptly cut off.

"WHY are you asking me so many damn questions?!" Neji yelled at his spandex wearing teammate. Rock Lee was shocked. Since when had this stoic person yelled at someone so angrily? Honestly, Lee had no clue whatsoever. Seemingly satisfied with his outburst, he headed towards the estate reserved for his clan, rubbing his temples once more. He 'hnned', 'I need some of Hinata-sama's medicine and _soon_,'

Meanwhile, Tenten was at home taking a hot, relaxing shower. Massaging the back of her neck, she sighed. It felt so good. "Ugh, I probably should have trained a little extra today. No use in training more _after_ you've taken a shower." she said to no one in particular. Getting out of the stall, she grabbed a towel and dried herself off, careful to be gentle on her bruises. The weapons mistress was determined to beat her friend. If she beat him, he would acknowledge her. She laughed at herself. She wanted to beat up the guy she loved? Yep. Nodding, she decided to take a walk to Ichiraku. Her stomach growled, almost as if it were agreeing with her destination. She had two things on her mind right now. 1. Fighting her loved one and 2. FOOD!!!!

Neji had been sitting in his room for an hour. He was tired, bored and hungry but hadn't decided to do anything about it. His thoughts wandered.

"Hn" he and the Uchiha were alike, he had to admit it. They were both seemingly emotionless, powerful (Neji had a hard time thinking this was true, but it was), were secretly in love with the girl on their team (A/N SasuSaku...lol), and used the word "hn". 'Is hn even a word?' he shrugged. He didn't care. After pondering whether he should eat with his uncle or not eat, he figured he would go get ramen. Exiting the Hyuuga grounds, he headed towards the ramen bar. He saw somebody ahead. "Byakugan!" he whispered. The figure in front of him was Tenten. She stopped. 'She sensed my chakra…Well, it's too late now' His pearly eyes widened when his teammate began to run, disappearing into an alleyway. "What?" Neji said to himself very quietly. "Why is she running away?" He scanned the environment. "Nobody's following her… Unless-" He cut himself off for the second time that day. 'No! _I don't care_! Hyuuga

Neji-' He hit himself in the head. 'No more with the Hyuuga Neji stuff. _I_ don't _know_ or _care_!'

Tenten was freaking out. She pulled at her hair without tugging it out of the buns she had put her brown locks into. Mentally slapping and screaming at herself, she sunk onto the ground.

"Why did I run away? I know I want to beat him…Am I scared? No…Maybe…" she sighed. "Yep, I'm scared." After a few moments of silent contemplating how she would "defeat" him, she heard a voice.

"Tenten-chan?" Looking up, she recognized the person.

"Hello Lee."

"Why are you sitting in an alleyway talking to yourself? Where were you earlier? Have you eaten yet? Why is the sky blue? What-"

"LEE!!" she yelled in annoyance. Once again, Lee had begun questioning a teammate as rapidly as one of Tenten's kunais hit the center of a target. "I'm sorry for shouting, I just need a little time to figure some stuff out. I'm, uh, working on a new genjutsu,"

"Oh, okay. See you later Tenten-chan!"

"Bye Lee…" The "handsome green devil of Konoha" had left. "Phew…" She stood and brushed herself off. "Now for ramen," she peeked around the corner of the alley only to see a pair of blank eyes staring straight at her.

"N-neji. What are y-you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

'So much for that plan' she thought to herself. "I was going to get ramen," He smirked.

'What a coincidence,' he mentally made a note to eat out more. It could be fun. "Good. I was heading there myself." He grabbed one by the upper part of her arm and pulled her out of the shady street. A small 'eep' escaped from her mouth and inside, Neji chuckled. He began walking again with Tenten beside him, silent. "Why did you run away from me?" The weapons mistress was _extremely_ glad that it was getting dark out so her expression would be harder to make out.

"W-when was that?" she stuttered.

"About ten minutes ago,"

"I don't know w-what you're t-talking about." Neji frowned.

'I guess I'll have to lose the _I don't want to know _idea' His eyes bored into hers, "Tenten, you're a very bad liar…" He placed a hand on each of her shoulders, not so much of a concerned gesture as one to hold her still. She looked away. "Just say it, I don't care if you're saying you hate me or you're pregnant and Gai-sensei is the father, it doesn't matter. _I want to know_."

"Neji…"

"I'm not actually saying that you're pregnant, that was just an example, okay?"

"Neji, I'm challenging you to a fight." Neji didn't do anything. "No weapons. Just hand-to-hand,"

"Tenten…"

"Well?"

"But-" The kunoichi was getting frustrated.

"Just say yes or no."

"You're great with weapons and I'm sorry but I think the only reason you've lasted to long in our spars is because of that… I'm very good at taijutsu, you know that"

"I DON'T CARE! ANSWER ME!" Neji was shocked. Tenten had yelled at him? He slowly nodded.

As they neared the training grounds, Neji glanced at his friend.

'I can't blame her. We spar almost every day and she's never won. She always told me not to go easy on her. So, naturally, _I_ won.' he 'hnned' and closed his eyes. Tenten wasn't so sure about this. It _was_ her choice, though. Unbeknownst to both of them, a certain 'unique' teen was watching them from inside a bush. This could get interesting. Lee watched intently as the fight started. Tenten ran at Neji full-speed and threw a punch at his head. He dodged it and struck the back of her knees with his leg. Falling, she quickly grabbed his ankle only to be flung into the air as it moved. Neji almost felt bad when she slammed into a tree, "Tenten?" The teen spat out some blood and got up.

"I'm not done yet!" she said, voice filled with determination. Lee was far enough away to not get hurt, but close enough to hear them clearly. 'Yosh! This will be the most youthful battle in history!' he almost raised his arms in excitement, then decided not to give away that he was there. He flinched when Tenten managed to hit Neji with a powerful kick and then a flurry of pounding fists. She had found his blind spot. Unfortunately, she didn't _know_ he had a blind spot and assumed it was pure luck. After blocks, throws, and different taijutsus, Tenten and Neji were worn out. Tenten, though, had the advantage. Neji was confused in a way. His thoughts were clouded.

'She's so focused in this that she doesn't even know she's bruised and bleeding. I don't…no…yes…_no_…_yes!_… Fine, yes. I don't like seeing her like this, happy? I don't want to lose, but I don't want her so upset. I'll have to beat her in a different way..."

Tenten's will to win in this fight was burning too brightly for her to notice Neji back down a little. He knew his plan was working when she had pinned him to a tree.

"Ha! I win!" she said triumphantly. Neji's eyelids shut and he smirked. Pulling her closer, he opened his pearly eyes and whispered,

"Are you sure? If you did win, I suppose you could be rewarded…" The brown eyed kunoichi turned red. Their faces were dangerously close. She could feel his breath on her cheeks and it sent shivers down her spine. Their lips were millimeters apart when Neji used Tenten's weight against her to flip their positions. "I. Win." Neji was the victor. _Again_. A furious and flustered girl spoke,

"What?! You cheater! I thought only kunoichis seduced people!"

"Heh. I guess you thought wrong."

"I almost beat you for the first time _ever_ and you beat me with _that_?!"

"Pretty much."

"That's wrong!" she stared at her feet. "This isn't the Neji I love…" she whispered. Neji was shocked and his face showed it.

"Tenten…" A firm hand tipped her face up so she would look him in the eyes. "I didn't mean for this to happen. Not really, at least." He hugged her tightly and she sniffed. She didn't know what type of trick he had up his sleeve now, but she didn't really care. The embrace felt good to her so she accepted it. The Byakugan user inhaled her scent. She smelled clean and sweaty and the same time. He liked that. When she raised her head he looked down at her. Opening her mouth to speak, he placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "Shhh…Be happy I'm holding you." Anger returned to the pair of chocolate eyes. He sighed. "That came out wrong. I meant to say…uh…I, er, you…" He paused. "Here, let me show you." With that, he closed the gap between their faces, kissing her and letting all the emotions he never showed with his face flow through. Anger, jealousy, sorrow, understanding, joy, hatred, love…All of them. When they parted, Tenten smiled devilishly and whispered in his ear.

"How are you such a good kisser, huh? I may be in love with you, but I still wanna know how you got good at that…" Neji blushed. Yes, Hyuuga Neji, tied with Uchiha Sasuke for the title "Coldest Ice King" actually blushed.

"Uhhhhh… I…really don't know" He had an embarrassed expression on his face.

"Are you hungry?" Tenten asked.

"No, not really," he lied. Tenten knew, though, because his stomach growled the second after he spoke.

"Liar. Come on, let's get some ramen, Neji-_kun_," He held her back.

"Okay, but on one condition."

"That is?"

"_Never_ call me Neji-kun ever again."

"Okay Neji-chan."

"Tenten…" He said sternly.

"Fine! Neji-hime! Got it?"

"Then I get to call you Tenten-baachan." Tenten growled. Neji smirked 'I win.'

"Neji. Ramen. _NOW_."

"I love you too, Tenten."

* * *

sigh A wonderful, pointless oneshot... So...how was it? It sucks, I know. I wrote it something like a year ago. R&R PLEEZ!!


End file.
